CM Song Mix
by cyan dragonfly
Summary: Updated with some slightly happier songs. The idea is to listen to your music on shuffle, and for each song write a fic until the music ends, then move on to another one. Emily/JJ
1. Em POV

Title: Em's Song Mix

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Emily/JJ some implied JJ/Will

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Distribution: P&P, WiK, CM Femslash

Summary: Five songs.

AN: Stole the idea from gilliankane as I'm sure most of you guessed. Basically you put some music on shuffle and write what comes out - one fic per song and you can only write until the song ends.

AN2: None of these are connected. And the first and last are my favourites.

Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin

It's over now, isn't it?

I can feel it in the air when you walk past, the way it makes me cold rather than burn up like it used to.

You refuse to look at me unless it's entirely necessary - and even then, I never get to look into those eyes any more. You save them for him. You save everything for _him_.

What did we have, really? I ask only because I'm not sure myself. There were glances - longing looks - smiles, touches and not much else for so long. Then there were kisses - in greater numbers and more wonderful than I could ever have imagined.

Then there was more again.

And it makes me wonder, if you said you loved me, repeated it so many times I can't remember them all - if you say it to him as well, so many times that he can't help but believe it like I did, are you lying to him, just as you lied to me?

Or is it only yourself you ever lied to?

--

Would You Be Happier? - The Corrs

Have you ever wondered where this will all end?

When the touches will disappear, the kisses turn to ash and all things become just a memory?

I try not to because it's so wonderful having this with you.

I just want to keep moving forward, keep having as much of you as I can, for as long as I can.

My theory is that we're gonna be just fine.

--

She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals

You're mad, I've decided. Not just indecisive as I used to believe, but truly mad.

I thought when you wanted to wait before we did anything, I though you just weren't sure. Didn't know what you wanted with me.

But you got over that, you puled me into that conference room and kissed me senseless.

And then you refused to take it any further - or kiss me again for that matter.

It took you a month before you kissed me again, and that time we did enough to steam the windows of the SUV we were sitting in.

Now you've run off with some hick from New Orleans, just because you're carrying his baby? You even said you wanted it to be mine.

I swear, no one could drive me as crazy as you do.

--

Harpoon - Jebediah

You pierced my heart.

Long ago, you stole it for yourself, kept it in your hands like the selfish person I never thought you were. You kept it safe for a year, until you decided to drop it on the ground.

First you dropped it, then you took your heel to it, grinding it into the floor. You even jumped on it a couple of times.

Oh, you picked it up and cradled it afterwards, made it all better. Healed it even.

Then you pulled the harpoon out from behind your back and stabbed it through my heart that was only ever for you.

Go figure.

--

The Lover After Me - Savage Garden

Well, there's no need to wait for another lover, because you've got one hanging on your arm already.

Can you please tell him that you don't like to hold hands in public, although you love a kiss or two while walking down the street? Can you let him know that you like a splash of milk in your coffee in the morning, but a sprinkle of cinnamon in the evening?

Please let him know that you prefer the left side of the bed, and that you can't sleep unless the window's open just a crack in case you wake up in the middle of the night, so that you can feel the air on your skin and know that you're not locked away in a cell.

And can you tell him, for me, that you can't stand sharing the shower more than two days out of a week because being alone with the water running over you is one of your few vices?

But lastly, make him understand that he has to be gentle with you, because you never got over that time in college when that guy - god, I can't even say it - but please, make sure he knows that you were broken and the glue I used will only hold for so long.

Please, for me, beg him to treat you right, because I'm not there for you any more. And someone has to be.

--


	2. JJ POV

Title: JJ's Song Mix

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Emily/JJ some implied JJ/Will

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Distribution: P&P, WiK, CM Femslash

Summary: Three songs.

AN: Stole the idea from gilliankane as I'm sure most of you guessed. Basically you put some music on shuffle and write what comes out - one fic per song and you can only write until the song ends.

AN2: These three were not intentionally connected, although it does seem to flow.

Guilty - Joe Cocker

At your door in the middle of the night, I can't bring myself to knock. Such a simple action, just a raising of my hand and a few soft taps, but it will change everything.

Because no matter how hard I try to convince myself that it's just a simple knock, it is far from it.

That tap on the wood of your door would mean that I've lied this whole time. That every time I said no, I really meant yes and that the only thing I've ever wanted was you.

Of that, I truly am guilty.

--

Cruel Intentions - Wicked Wisdom

The explosion was the loudest thing I've ever heard in my life. It took over everything; sight, sound, smell, taste and in the most devastating way: touch.

I ran to you as the fire took over your body, praying for the first time in my life. The flames burnt my fingers as I reached for your already charing hands. I couldn't feel the arms around me, trying to pull me back. They had no impact on my movement.

You were there but you were gone. I could never feel another thing as long as I lived.

--

Forgive Me - Missy Higgins

I'm writing this in the hope that you'll forgive me.

I know that's the hardest thing for me to ask of you, and something I don't deserve to have, but I need it, to be able to live this life.

My baby's so big and you've never even layed eyes on her. I wish you would. I wish you would come down here for one night to talk, so we could catch up on everything you've missed.

All of my lies are for you, they've always been for you. I've always loved you Emily and please don't ever think anything else.

_I signed off and sealed the envelope._

_And then I dropped the letter on her grave._

--


	3. Em

Title: Em's Song Remix

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Emily/JJ some implied JJ/Will

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Distribution: P&P, WiK, CM Femslash,

Summary: Three more songs.

AN: widget007 requested some more of these and surprisingly they actually got written. They're slightly happier this time...well, some of them.

AN2: Stole the idea from gilliankane as I'm sure most of you guessed. Basically you put some music on shuffle and write what comes out - one fic per song and you can only write until the song ends.

AN3: None of these are connected.

In The Air Tonight - Holly Mcnarland

At your door then in your house.

It's just me and you.

I know as soon as I see you, this won't stop until we're through.

Your eyes are a blaze - the bluest, hottest, centre of the flame.

You breathe for me as I kiss you with all the passion I've never shown.

Your skin is on mine as I peel the layers off.

My lips attached to yours and hand reaching down, searching for the desire I know I'm going to find.

I'm inside you and you're the writhing goddess I never expected.

You're close and I'm watching your face so much -

That your hand shocks me as it fills me. My moans are almost too much for us both.

You're inside my skin, as I'm in yours and have been before.

But never have you been in my soul.

And as we breach the walls together, I know you never again shall leave it.

--

Animal Instinct - The Cranberries

The first time I realised why it hurt so much to see the two of you together, I almost cried at my own stupidity.

For two years, I sat next to you, laughing, enjoying life more than I'd ever been able to. We became the closest of friends. And I was too blind to see that I wanted more.

And now you're hapily married, living in that house with the white picket fence. Your number two kid already on the way.

And I'm still sitting in my apartment, staring out the window, drinking red wine. Wondering when I became such an idiot.

--

All Over The World - ELO

I'm going to shout it from the highest building - I am in love with Jennifer Jareau!

And she loves me back!

I never imagined this would actually happen. I'd dreamed about it for so long that when you asked me to dance that night, I threw up a wall to make sure I'd keep platonic. Then you wrapped your arms around me and grazed your lips against mine, so quick you had to do it again to make sure I got the message.

That was months ago, almost a year.

And now, as I slide that gold band onto your finger, I don't wait for the celebrant to say I can kiss you. Because you're mine. Because I'm yours. And this is a union that will last longer than a life time.

--


	4. JJ

Title: JJ's Song Remix

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Emily/JJ some implied JJ/Will

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Distribution: P&P, WiK, CM Femslash,

Summary: Three more songs.

AN: widget007 requested some more of these and surprisingly they actually got written. They're slightly happier this time...well, some of them.

AN2: Stole the idea from gilliankane as I'm sure most of you guessed. Basically you put some music on shuffle and write what comes out - one fic per song and you can only write until the song ends.

AN3: None of these are connected.

I Shot Andy Warhol - Yo La Tengo

You were always there in my dreams. Since that first day in Hotch's office. I don't know what it is about you, you seem to have invaded my unconscious.

I remember the first time I dreamt of us kissing, there were no surroundings, just us standing in a black room. After, when I woke up, I had to take a cold shower before I was presentable enough to go to work.

And I saw you in the bullpen and had to ask if I could talk to you in private. I pushed you up against the wall in my office and kissed you just like in my dream. You kissed back.

That night you touched me for the first time. And I was reborn.

--

It's Too Late - Carole King

When I see the woman who's arm is wrapped around your waist at the Bureau Christmas party, I understand that the time for us has past.

What we could've had, we never will, even if both of us still want it. Have wanted it for so long.

After I look her over, and you look over Will, our eyes meet and I see the same thoughts running through your chocolate orbs.

If anyone else chose to look into our eyes at that moment, they'd marvel at the way blue and brown can look so similar.

--

The Dead Are Dancing - Toni Childs

I died in the blast, but I'm not gone. It just wasn't my time to go.

That's why I haunt the earth now, although I fear I'm the haunted one. Haunted by the moves I refused to make, the actions that would have made me yours and kept me out of that SUV.

I wonder if I'll disappear, die properly, when what should have been my time comes around. Or if I need to finish my business as a ghost, if that will take me beyond the physical world.

Once I make the decision that I'll try to find you, I'm in your apartment. Just like that.

You're lying on the couch, empty bottles of expensive wine and inexpensive beer scatter the ground.

I say your name and you shoot up, looking for me.

You see my outline and hover where you are, not knowing whether to retreat or approach.

"I love you Emily." I say it and feel a surge of energy. Then I kiss you, and I feel it, and you feel it, and it's amazing, it's wonderful.

And it's the last thing I ever do.


End file.
